¿El fuego que nos quema? El Amor
by Club Royai
Summary: En palabras simples: Roy Mustang pagaría su traición.
1. Invitación

**_¿El fuego que los quema?... el amor. (¡Al fin Havoc tendrá una novia!)._**

* * *

**Titulo**: _¿El fuego que los quema?.... el amor. (¡Al fin Havoc tendrá una novia!)._  
**Autor**: _Club Royai (Suigetsu-kun)._  
**Fecha de publicación**: _25-01-2007 (Original). 11-01-2009 (republicación)._  
**Categoría**: _Romance - Comedia - Drama._

_**Disclaimer: **FMA ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, pero esta historia sí._

* * *

**Introducción**. _Antes de conocer a Roy (aunque éste ya la conocía pues fue alumno de su padre) Riza tuvo un romance con un joven que luego se transformaría en alquimista estatal. Durante la guerra de Ishball, los dos se separaron y tomaron caminos distintos, pero el destino se encarga de juntarlos nuevamente y hace renacer en el joven alquimista un sentimiento que creyó haber olvidado. Pero para Riza las cosas son muy diferentes. Ella..._

* * *

**_Invitación._**

_-o-o-o-_

En la oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang se encontraban Havoc, Breda y Fuery. Los tres estaban esperando a que regresaran el Coronel y la teniente, los que habían sido llamados por el General Haruko.

- Haruko está muy preocupado porque ve al Coronel como una gran amenaza a sus aspiraciones de ser Führer-comentaba Havoc- Es que Mustang...

En ese momento, entraron a la oficina Roy y Riza, los que tenían rostros muy serios. Havoc, Breda y Fuery se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron un saludo militar. El coronel apenas los miró.

Se fue a sentar en su reconfortable asiento, y Riza se quedó de pie al lado del Coronel. Debía estar muy cerca de él, para obligarlo a trabajar.

El Coronel miró a sus subordinados.

- Havoc, Breda y Fuery. Debo comunicarles algo muy importante.- dijo con tono muy serio.

Los tres se acercaron al escritorio del Alquimista de la Llama. Tenían rostros de preocupación.

El pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y se quedó de pie al lado de Riza, dándoles la espalda a sus subordinados.

- El General Haruko ha invitado a todo el Cuartel al Gran Salón de Central para... -en el ambiente se hizo sentir una leve tensión- celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija Connie. La fiesta se realizará el día de mañana a las 9 de la noche.- se da vuelta y los mira con expresión de superioridad- Tienen que ir, es una orden

- ¡Sí, señor!- contestaron los tres.

El ojinegro soltó un suspiro desganado.

- Ahora, regresen a sus labores.

Los tres regresaron a sus lugares e intentaron (sin éxito) realizar el trabajo atrasado del Coronel.

El moreno se quedó de pie, mirando a través de su ventana la pequeña plaza que había frente al Cuartel. En eso, sonó el teléfono.

Como de costumbre, contestó Riza.

- Diga-el tono de la joven de ojos ámbar era muy serio.

- Hola Riza. Tu voz no ha cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos- dijo la voz de un hombre.

- Ni la tuya- el tono de Riza era tranquilo, aunque en el fondo ella estaba muy preocupada- ¿Dónde estás?

El Coronel se percató de la conversación, pero prefirió no preguntar nada por el momento, aunque en fondo quería saber con quién hablaba Riza.

- Estoy en la estación de trenes de Central. Acabo de llegar y lo primero que quise hacer fue llamarte. Al volver a ver esta ciudad, te recordé.-hizo una breve pausa- Aún no sé como llegar a casa de mi hermano.

Una minúscula vacilación se hizo presente en el senblante de Riza, pero logró controlarla.

- Quédate ahí. Yo le informaré a tu hermano para que te vaya a buscar.

- Está bien. Lo esperaré.

- Adiós.

- Adiós, Elizabeth.

Riza colgó el teléfono. Miró de reojo al Coronel y se dirigió a su escritorio de trabajo.

Se sentía extraña, pero logró disimularlo.

El coronel caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina. Miró a Riza y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Riza obedeció.

Aquella tarde, ambos se sentían extraños, pero se negaban a reconocerlo. Roy sabía muy bien la razón por la cual se sentía así y cómo solucionarlo, pero se decía a sí mismo que aún no era tiempo.

La rubia, en cambio, no sabía el motivo por el cual se sentía de esa manera. Por un lado, se sentía emocionada al volver a tener noticias de aquel hombre, pero por el otro, sentía angustia. El regreso de aquel hombre (y en algunos casos la aparición) cambiaría la relación que ella tenía con su superior y sus compañeros.

Pero ella aún lo ignoraba.

* * *

_(Nota de Sui-kun)_

_Quizás, esta historia les parezca conocida._

_Bien._

_Anteriormente, había publicado esta historia en mi cuenta, pero hace algunas semanas la removi de ésta -por diversas razones que no viene al caso explicar- y opté por publicarla aquí, en mi cuenta en conjunto con mi amiga yai. _

_Corregí los errores más evidentes. La trama será la misma :)_

_Bueno, espero su apoyo y que les haya agradado._

_Saludos._

_Nota: Cualquier sugerencia, ya saben son bienvenidas :)_


	2. Invitación II

**Titulo**: _¿El fuego que los quema?.... el amor. (¡Al fin Havoc tendrá una novia!)._  
**Autor**: _Club Royai (Suigetsu-kun)._  
**Fecha de publicación**: _25-01-2007 (Original). 11-01-2009 (republicación)._  
**Categoría**: _Romance - Comedia - Drama._

_**Disclaimer: **FMA ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, pero esta historia sí._

* * *

**_Invitación II._**

_-o-o-o-_

Horas más tarde.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo cual la estación de trenes de Central tenía muy poco público. Cerca de la salida, un joven de cabello rubio parecía esperar a alguien. Traía consigo una pequeña maleta y una extraña caja que parecía haber sido rescatada del fuego. Muy cerca del joven se estacionó un automóvil de color negro. Era de los que usaban los militares.

De éste, descendió un militar y se acercó al joven rubio.

- Qué bueno que ya llegaste, hermano -le dijo el militar- Riza me avisó hace un rato.

- Riza -dijo el rubio para sí.

- Serás presentado el sábado ante el resto del Cuartel en la fiesta del General Haruko -le dijo el militar luego de un rato- Hum, ¿la invitarás?  
El rubio sonrió antes de contestar.

- Claro, o acaso, ¿tiene otro pretendiente?

El militar vaciló antes de contestar. Aquella pregunta lo incomodaba un poco.

-Hum, que yo sepa, no. Debe tenerlos, pero ella no piensa en ellos. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

El rubio sonrió.

- Ya, vamos -dijo el militar- Hay mucho que hacer.

El militar y el rubio subieron al automóvil y partieron apenas estuvieron listos. Lo que no notaron fue que _alguien_ los observaba.

_-o-o-_

En la casa de los Rockbell se respiraba una paz que nunca antes se había sentido. En la cocina, tía Pinako estaba preparando la cena para su familia y su invitada.

- Apúrese, anciana -le gritaba Ed- tenemos mucha hambre.

- Ya está listo, enano -le respondió- Sólo necesito que alguien me ayude a llevar los platos.

En el comedor estaban los hermanos Elric, Winry y su fiel perro Den y una joven de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes, la que tenía un automail como pierna izquierda.

- Iré a ayudar a tía Pinako -dijo Al.

Al se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la cocina.

- Así es que buscas a tu salvador -dijo Edward- Y dices que está en Central.

- Sí. Hace algunos días supe que fue transferido al Cuartel Central.

- ¿Es militar? -preguntó Winry.

- Sí. Y también es Alquimista Estatal.

- Quizás lo conoces, Ed -dijo Winry contenta- Cuando regreses a Central te puedes ir con ella.

- Antes de hacer planes, necesito saber su nombre.

- Si tu no lo conoces puedes pedirle ayuda la Coronel -sugirió Al, el que llevaba algunos platos de comida. De seguro él lo conoce.

- Hablando del Coronel, -dijo Winry- llamó hace un rato y dijo que lo llamaras, Ed.

- ¿Qué querrá ahora? -gruñó Ed.

- Debe ser algo importante, hermano.

Ed se disculpó. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al teléfono.

Marcó un número y esperó.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. Comuníqueme a la oficina del Coronel Mustang. Le llama Edward Elric - estaba muy molesto.

- Enseguida.

Después de un largo silencio, tras el teléfono se escuchó la voz del Coronel.

- Acero, debes volver a Central. Tienes una misión.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

Todos los que estaban en el comedor miraban a Edward. La joven era la más sorprendida. Aquel nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no podía identificar de dónde.

Minutos después.... Edward acababa de colgar el teléfono y se reunió con los demás.

- Mañana mismo debo regresar a Central -dijo Ed con fastidio. Miró a la joven- Irás con nosotros.

_-o-o-_

En la oficina a aquellas horas de la noche sólo se encontraba Roy. La comunicación con Elric era la última tarea que le quedaba por hacer (que raro) y como ya lo había hecho, no tenía impedimentos para marcharse a descansar (aunque descansa todo el día). Se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la salida. Allí se detuvo algunos segundos y miró hacia la última puerta de aquel largo pasillo, y dio un respiro de alivio.

- Por suerte usted entiende todo- Dijo antes de continuar su camino.

_-o-o-_

En cuanto llegaron a su casa, el rubio y el militar acomodaron un cuarto y luego se fueron a cenar.

- Creo haber visto antes esa caja -comentó el militar.

- No lo creo. La conseguí en el país de Xing durante mi último viaje.

- Si tú lo dices, debe ser así.

- Ah, ¿tienes el número telefónico de Riza?

- Sí. Está anotado en la libretita que hay al lado del teléfono.

El rubio se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al luagr indicado mpor su hermano.

- A propósito, ¿con quién irás a la fiesta?

- Aún no lo sé -respondió en voz baja-. "_Pero la que sea no se compara a ella_" pensó con tristeza.

Riza estaba alimentando a su hermoso perro Black Hayate cuando sonó el teléfono. Pensó que era _él_.

- Bueno -contestó Riza con voz segura.

Hola Riza -era la voz del rubio- Ya estoy en casa de mi hermano. Gracias por avisarle.

- No es nada. Pero no creo que sea para eso la razón por la que llamas.

- Acertaste -dijo el rubio con voz alegre- Quería saber si quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta del General Haruko.

Riza pensó algunos momento.. Por unos instantes dudó su respuesta, pero finalmente se decidió.

- Acepto tu invitación -su tono era seguro.

- Entonces nos vemos el sábado. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Riza colgó el teléfono. Volvió a sentir aquella sensación extraña pero se consoló pensando que él también iría con otra.....

_Se equivocaba_.

* * *

_Debido a que ya no tengo internet en mi casa, no podré actualizar a menudo._

_Mucha gracias por la aceptación y el apoyo._

_Saludos._

_Club Royai (Sui-kun)._


	3. Dolorosas Decisiones

**Titulo**: _¿El fuego que los quema?.... el amor. (¡Al fin Havoc tendrá una novia!)._  
**Autor**: _Club Royai (Suigetsu-kun)._  
**Fecha de publicación**: _25-01-2007 (Original). 11-01-2009 (republicación)._  
**Categoría**: _Romance - Comedia - Drama._

___**Disclaimer: **FMA ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, pero esta historia sí._

* * *

**_Dolorosas Decisiones._**

_--_

Era viernes, el día libre del Coronel Roy Mustang y sus subordinados: pero aquel viernes era diferente a los demás..al menos para Roy.

Sentado en su cama, Roy contemplaba la fotografía que había sobre su escritorio. En ella aparecían él y todos sus subordinados justo a Armstrong y Hughes. Se levantó y tomó el portarretratos en sus manos. Lo contempló breves instantes y luego volvió a dejarlo en su lugar.

Había tomado una decisión y aunque para él fuera muy dolorosa, pensaba que era lo mejor para todos. Había pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana pensando en las dos opciones que se había forjado. Una de ellas era huir, irse sin dar mayores explicaciones.... la otra era el suicidio. Una vez ya lo había intentado, pero se detuvo por miedo a terminar con todo. La segunda opción era la que más lo tentaba por ser la más fácil. Tenía una pistola a su alcance y podía terminar con todo ese sufrimiento de una buena vez.

La otra opción era alejarse, y tener una vida incompleta en otro lugar. Quizás el dolor no terminaría nunca, pero sería menor al estar lejos.

Roy se recostó sobre su cama e intentó dormir. No pudo.

--

--

La casa de la familia Hughes estaba en pleno centro de Central. Era una casa muy acogedora, tanto por su calor humano como por la paz que les daba a los que la visitaban.

En el comedor, Hughes estaba junto a su esposa Gracia. En aquellos momentos, la pequeña Elysia se encontraba tomando un descanso. Hughes llevaba puesto su uniforme militar pues sólo estaba en su horario de almuerzo.

Hughes miraba fijamente su plato. No había comido nada.

- ¿qué te pasa, Maes? -le preguntó Gracia con preocupación

- Estoy preocupado por algo que me contó Farman.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me habló de un asesino que apareció en Ciudad Oriental y que en todas las escenas de los crímenes deja algunas letras escritas con la misma sangre de la víctima, que han sido sólo militares. Lo peor es que con ella ya han logrado formar una frase.

- Y, ¿cuál es esa frase? -preguntó algo inquieta.

- _**"Muerte en Central".**_

Gracia se quedó muda.

- Aún no quiero inquietar a Roy. La información no es oficial pues Farman sólo me lo comunicó por teléfono. En cuanto regrese a Central, me traerá un reporte y algunas fotografías.

- Y si es verdad, ¿qué harás?

- Eso aún no lo sé -su tono se hizo aún más opaco.

--

--

En un pequeño campamento que se había formado a las afueras de Ciudad Oriental habían dos personas sentadas sobre un gran baúl. Una de las personas tenía un aspecto demacrado y la otra parecía ser un Ishbalano, el que tenía una gran cicatriz en el rostro en forma de X.

- Todo saldrá como lo hemos planeado -comentó el de la cicatriz- la milicia y Central desaparecerán.

- Pero si falla... -replicó el de apariencia demacrada.

- Me aseguré de enviar a alguien a comprobar si el estúpido alquimista llegó a Central. Cuando me comuniqué con esa persona, me dijo que había llegado el jueves y que se reunió con un militar.

- Entonces, no hay de qué preocuparse.

--

--

Cuando ya tenían las maletas hechas y estaba a punto de irse, Edward recordó un detalle importante que le había exigido Mustang para la "misión". Como aún faltaba una hora para que su tren a Central saliera, Ed miró a Winry de una forma muy "extraña". La tomó de un brazo y la llevó al lugar más apartado de encontró en aquel comedor.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo a Central -le dijo Ed.

- Pero, ¿para qué? -preguntó extrañada.

- Ehm, porque Mustang me pidió que llevara a un acompañante. Mi misión es ir a la fiesta del General Haruko y -se sonrojó un poco- quisiera que tú me acompañaras.  
Winry se separó de Ed y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras. Cuando estuvo en el primer escalón, miró a Ed y le sonrió.

- Bajo enseguida. Sólo llevaré lo necesario.

Ed, quitando su cara de asombro, también le sonrió y luego se reunió con los demás.

--

--

Como no podía ni dormir ni comer, Roy decidió salir a tomar aire fresco para despejar su mente y hallar la mejor manera de comunicar lo que había decidido. Después de caminar durante varios minutos, llegó a una pequeña plaza, que quedaba muy cerca de la casa de Riza.

El día comenzaba a nublarse. Eran los primeros indicios de la llegada del otoño. Las hojas ya comenzaban a caes y le daban a la plaza un toque melancólico. Roy se sentó en el asiento que le pareció más lejano del resto.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Roy no notó que Riza pasaba por ahí cerca sino hasta que sintió los ladridos de Black Hayate. En cuanto la vio, corrió hacia ella y la detuvo.

- ¡Teniente Hawkeye!

La joven, que vestía una blusa banca y un pantalón color beige, se sorprendió. Ella tampoco había notado que el Coronel estaba por esos lugares.

- Buenas tardes, señor - su tono era de sorprendida.

- ¡Guau! - ladró el perro con rabia. No había reconocido a Roy pues llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro.

- Calma, es el Coronel -le indicó Riza.

Black Hayate se quedó tras su dueña, pero vigilando cada paso de Roy.

- Quiero pedirle algo muy importante, Hawkeye _el tono de Roy era suave.

- Lo que usted quiera, señor.

- Pero antes, ¿aceptaría que la invitara a tomar algo? - a Roy Mustang no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

La Teniente no vaciló en su respuesta, mas debía reconocer que la proposición le producía cierta extrañeza y _curiosidad._

- Está bien sonrió con cortesía.

Roy y Riza caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante que había al lado de la plaza. Entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas más lejanas a la salida. Roy pidió whisky y Riza un jugo de naranja.

- No sabía que bebía -dijo con su siempre seria voz.

- Nunca lo hago, pero hoy lo necesito.

Riza no entendía las palabras del Coronel ni menos el extraño comportamiento que había tenido los dos últimos días.

- ¿Qué quería pedirme?

- Antes necesito que me conteste algo -respiró hondo- ¿Ya tiene acompañante para la fiesta?

Riza quedó paralizada. No se esperaba esa pregunta ni menos que la hiciera el hombre que tenía al frente.

- Quisiera que me acompañara -le dijo Roy- Me temo que Haruko planea algo y la necesito a mi lado.

Riza sintió aquellas palabras como un cubetazo de agua fría. No podía estar pasando eso.

- Me temo que no podré acompañarlo. -dijo esto y se levantó.

Riza salió lo más rápido que pudo y sólo alcanzó a oír un "espere, teniente".

Algo extraño ocurría. Por primera vez, Riza sintió que no podía descifrar las actitudes del Coronel. Era algo que la desconcertaba.

Roy se sintió desesperado, pero sintió que lo que había decidido sí era lo correcto, aunque fuera una decisión muy dolorosa.  
Después de varios minutos, Roy se fue del restaurante. El día seguía igual y eso acentuaba aún más aquel dolor que llevaba sintiendo por años. Pensaba que ya no podía estar peor

_...pero lo peor ya se venía y complicaría aún más su vida._

* * *

--

_Capítulo editado. _

_Espero y haya sido de vuestro agrado, y no lo olviden: dejen sus comentarios :)_

_Saludos._

_Club Royai._

* * *


End file.
